heroes_of_tyrnfandomcom-20200213-history
Peren's perspective (7th AR - 14thAR)
Letter Home Peren. 5th Autumn rise '' ''Mr. Alred Goldfinger Golden Touch Carpenters '' ''2nd Trade district, 18 Northern way Lundinium : : : : :Father it is me again, Just giving you an update. '' :''I'm still alive and well, been travelling around a bit. Spent some time in a nice town called Phandalin, the locals were a little rough around the edges (and lousy at cards) but very welcoming we helped them put out a fire that struck the town hall and they now treat me and my friends like small heros. :'' I have some great news as well.'' :It all started with the caravan job I told you about. I naturally took a leadership role within the group and our boss Gundrun, this money orientated dwarven guy noticed and let me lead this group giving me lots of responsibilty, I had the title of Head Spelunker. We went exploring in these mines/caves looking for ores etc. Good legal work, nothing too interesting or exciting, quite a bit of paperwork. Though when you see me next I have a big scar on my neck, it's due to tripping over some loose rocks landed on a sharp stalagmite. I'm fine, it adds to my boyish charm I'm sure Layla will dig it. '' :''I hope she is doing well I'm planning to send some money shortly though my funds are a little tied up in a project i'm working on. it's a bit bold for someone so inexperienced as me but I think you will like it. '' : :''I just started my own business! :Yes it is legal. :It's called the Goldfinger guild (catchy right) '' :''It's still small though I have 3 employees under my command. '' :''Grilmace who I told you about, he brings the muscle and is great company '' :''Ruth the human scholar, She does all the paperwork etc (think receptionist) '' :''and then there is Bird (yeah it's her name, I didn't ask) Bird is a bit daft. I didn't mention her before because we didn't overly get along but we are coming around now since she has been working for me. She kinda does odd jobs messenger, cooking, setting up camp etc. '' :''I am the brains of the whole operation. '' : :''How the business works is we hire ourselves to our clients to do what they cannot do by themselves. Find ore in caves, locate husbands that have run off with money, find and stop petty thieves from stealing pearls worth 100gp out of their friends pockets. (that was a real case we had). Kinda like a detective though we don't limit ourselves. Faylen has a bedtime book called the "Nightingale Investigators." If you have read that to her, then think that. Good samaritans who are helping the local communities in any way we can. : :''I'm hoping to come down that way sometime in the near future, I'm assuming my face is no longer on all the street corners. I would love to hear from Layla if she wants to write a letter send it to the Phandalin townhall Title it to a man named Sildar he will hold on to it for me. '' : :''Dad, I'm gonna be good. '' : :''Your Son '' :''Peren Goldfinger '' : :